


La Saint-Valentin des femmes

by septentrion



Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment les femmes de Twilight passent la Saint-Valentin. Traduction par moi-même de ma fic The Women's Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Saint-Valentin des femmes

_Merci à Snapinou pour le beta_

 **Jane**

Je suis très dévouée aux Volturi. Ils sont ma famille après tout. Pourtant je n’adhère pas toujours à leurs décisions. Prenez la Saint-Valentin par exemple. Quelle fête idiote. Même l’Eglise catholique l’a retirée de son calendrier. De nos jours c’est une excuse utilisée par les humains pour accroître les ventes entre Noël et Pâques. Pourquoi Aro veut suivre la mode d’une espèce inférieure me dépasse. Certes il a sa façon propre de suivre la mode, mais j’aimerais mieux qu’il l’oublie complètement. Il a demandé à Heidi et à Chelsea de rapporter des couples pour dîner, de sorte que ceux d’entre nous qui ont un compagnon ou une compagne puissent partager un repas romantique. Le résultat est que nos chasseresses tardent à rentrer, et j’ai tellement soif. Je me demande si on me donnera un couple à dévorer, ou si je devrai me contenter d’un seul humain dans la mesure où je n’ai pas de compagnon.

 

Ma colère monte, mais je ne peux la passer sur le premier venu parmi nous.

 

Les humains feront l’affaire.

 

  
 **Angela**

Je chante sans relâche depuis que je me suis levée ce matin. Les jours s’allongent, et la faible lumière produite par le ciel nuageux suffit tout juste pour préparer le dîner sans utiliser de lumière artificielle. Demain, c’est samedi, aussi Ben et moi serons tous deux à la maison.

 

— Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? Ben demande d’un ton affectueux depuis la porte de la cuisine.

 

Dois-je lui dire ? N’est-ce pas un peu puéril ? Mais je ne peux m’en empêcher, je suis si heureuse. Je me jette dans ses bras.

 

— Demain est ma première Saint-Valentin en tant que ta femme !

 

Il agrippe mes hanches et me fait tourner dans notre séjour. Je me heurte à un meuble ou deux, mais je m’en moque. Je ris, et mon mari rit avec moi.

  
 **Rosalie**

J’avais cessé de croire en l’amour romantique, tout au moins en ce qui me concernait, jusqu’à ce que je rencontre Emmett. Aussitôt que je l’ai vu combattre (et perdre) cet ours, j’ai su qu’il était <i> _l’élu_ </i>. Voyez-vous, Emmett est un homme simple. Ce qu’il pense est écrit sur sa figure, contrairement à certaines ordures dont je ne prononcerai pas le nom. Ses désirs et ses attentes sont simples ; il n’est pas timide pour les partager avec moi. En toute honnêteté, je n’ai jamais été attirée par les hommes qui ressassent leurs pensées au lieu d’agir.

 

Sauf que cette année, c’est moi qui ressasse.

 

Feindre d’être une adolescente m’a obligée à endurer les roucoulements faussement amoureux de mes camarades de classe à propos de la Saint-Valentin. Pour ma plus grande honte, je suis jalouse d’eux. Oh, je ne leur envie pas le côté maladroit et l’enthousiasme des premières amours. Après tout, j’ai pour moi l’amour immortel d’Emmett. Quel besoin aurais-je de sentiments pilotés par des hormones ? De plus, je ne sais que trop bien qu’ils seront probablement déçus un jour par « l’amour de leur vie ». Pourtant, en dépit de leurs défauts, les humains ont la capacité de faire une chose qui m’est impossible le jour de la Saint-Valentin : partager un repas dans un restaurant chic. J’ai conscience de ma mesquinerie. La plupart des humains n’ont pas la moitié des choses que je possède : la beauté, l’argent, l’amour, les voitures… Emmett. C’est juste que je ne peux m’en empêcher. _Quoi ? C’est vrai. Et cesse de m’espionner !_ J’aurais préféré qu’Edward ne capte pas cette pensée-là.

 

La soirée de la Saint-Valentin ne se passe pas trop mal. Emmett m’a proposé d’aller nous promener sous les étoiles. Pas de chasse. Rien que nous deux. Pour une fois, la météo coopère : aucun nuage n’entache le ciel. La demi-lune et les étoiles ornent le rideau sombre de la nuit. Ils fournissent juste assez de lumière pour permettre à un œil humain de discerner le contour des arbres. Mes yeux de vampire les voient aussi bien qu’en plein jour. Nous marchons en silence, savourant la compagnie de l’autre. Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas comment dîner au restaurant a pu me manquer. Jusqu’à ce que nous débouchions sur une clairière.

 

— Reste ici, chérie.

 

Emmett se précipite vers une table et deux chaises qui forment une tâche noire sur la neige. Il allume trois chandelles, puis me fait signe de le rejoindre. Je suis à ses côtés en moins d’une seconde. Des couverts en argent, des assiettes en porcelaine, des verres en cristal, des serviettes et une nappe en toile fine, et pas de nourriture.

 

Emmett tire une chaise de sous la table.

 

— Je t’en prie, assieds-toi.

 

Je suis sans voix. Je fais comme il me dit et m’assois en face de lui. Il tend la main vers la mienne et la caresse doucement.

 

— Cela te plaît ? demande-t-il anxieusement.

 

— C’est parfait, m’exclamé-je aussitôt que ma voix revient.

 

Il n’y a pas de nourriture, mais j’ai un repas dans le plus raffiné des restaurants de la Terre avec l’amour de ma vie. Qu’est-ce qu’une fille pourrait vouloir de mieux ?

 

  
 **Renesmee**

— Sois prête à sept heures, Jacob m’a dit ce matin. J’ai réservé une table à L’Ambroisie ce soir.

 

« Ce soir » est devenu maintenant. Je soupire avec irritation. Je ne comprends pas vraiment l’agitation de mon mari à propos de la Saint-Valentin. Je n’ai pas besoin d’un dîner dans un restaurant chic et cher. J’aimerais mieux rester à l’intérieur, échanger des mots doux à travers l’oreiller et faire l’amour toute la nuit. Oh mais non ! Depuis qu’il est diplômé en direction des entreprises et qu’il a été nommé directeur des investissements des Cullen en Europe, il agit comme s’il avait besoin d’exhiber son statut de nouveau riche… _à moi_. Jacob est un m’as-tu-vu, mais seulement envers moi. C’est si peu logique. Je veux dire, je suis la seule sur Terre à qui il n’ait rien à prouver. Je l’aime sans condition, même si mon père insiste sur le fait que je suis l’imprégnée de Jacob et non pas l’inverse.

 

Mon mari apparaît dans l’encadrement de la porte.

 

— Tu es magnifique, murmure-t-il, admirant la manière dont ma petite robe noire moule mon corps.

 

Il est plutôt séduisant lui-même. Il n’est plus séduisant que lorsqu’il est nu. Il rit.

 

— Plus tard.

 

Il me connaît vraiment trop bien.

 

— Honnêtement, je ne veux pas y aller. Nous n’avons pas à agir comme de bons petits moutons qui suivent le troupeau. C’est indécent pour un loup et une demi-vampire.

 

Ses lèvres s’incurvent. Il a appris à apprécier mon sens de l’humour excentrique, quelque chose que je tiens de ma mère.

 

— Peut-être que j’ai envie de me déguiser.

 

Il me fait un clin d’œil. Sa capacité à me faire rire comme une baleine avec seulement quelques mots est effrayante. Des larmes étalent mon mascara et j’ai mal au ventre. Il a l’air satisfait de lui.

 

Une fois que je me suis calmée, je lui montre mon visage :

 

— Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça !

 

— En effet, répond-il. Nous avons de la chance, nous avons encore du temps devant nous.

 

— Je ne veux pas y aller.

 

Est-ce que je viens de geindre ? On dirait bien.

 

— S’il te plaît. Pour moi ?

 

Sa moue est si adorable. Je jure, il doit avoir un lien de parenté cachée avec tante Alice.

 

— D’accord. Tu gagnes. Mais nous ne célébrerons pas la Saint-Valentin pendant au moins les cent prochaines années.

 

Espérons que cette fête sera passée de mode d’ici-là.

 

 

 **Jessica**

 

— Cela fera quarante dollars et cinquante cents.

 

Le gars sort son portefeuille de sa poche et paie son bouquet de roses de supermarché avec une carte de crédit. Il signe le reçu d’un air absent, visiblement _préoccupé_ par la réaction que son cadeau recevra, tandis que je vais passer la soirée seule. Mon Doc Johnson ne compte pas pour une personne. Au moins j’ai réussi à fourguer les gosses à Mike cette année. Pas de galipettes avec sa pétasse pour lui. Si je n’ai pas droit à une bonne Saint-Valentin, mon ex-mari non plus !

 

Il ne m’a pas échappé qu’il m’a remplacée avec une fille qui ressemble à Bella Swan. Il peut prétendre tout ce qu’il veut, que ce n’est pas comme ça, qu’elle a les yeux bleus, alors que Bella avait les yeux marron, etc., etc. Comment est-ce qu’il se rappelle la couleur des yeux de Bella, d’abord ? Je ne me souviens même pas de son visage. Cette fille a fait le bon choix, de se marier dans une famille riche et de quitter Forks. J’aurais dû faire la même chose. Pas épouser un Cullen, mais épouser un quelconque mec plein aux as et foutre le camp d’ici.

 

— Cela fera vingt-quatre dollars.

 

 

 **Leah**

Cette stupide mèche de cheveux s’est encore échappée de son élastique. Il y a des jours où ma tignasse m’énerve tellement que j’ai envie de la couper court, mais ce n’est guère plus qu’une pensée fugace que je m’empresse de refouler au fin fond de mon subconscient. Des cheveux courts me rappellent l’époque où je me transformais en loup, lorsque les vampires vivaient dans la région, lorsque le bonheur de Sam et Emily était une constante torture psychologique. C’était alors pratique d’avoir les cheveux courts.

 

Aujourd’hui, je suis enseignante en maternelle sur la réserve Quileute. Qui aurait cru que prendre soin de la génération suivante (suivante, suivante pour maintenant) m’irait comme un gant ? J’adore mon travail. Rien ne peut se comparer au contentement que je ressens lorsqu’un enfant apprend une nouvelle chanson ou comment dessiner le soleil grâce à moi.

 

Contentement est le mot clé. J’ai vécu assez de passion pour toute ma vie lorsque j’étais jeune. J’ai été déchirée quand Sam m’a quittée pour ma cousine. Je n’étais guère qu’une adolescente, mais je lui avais déjà donné mon cœur. Le bâtard ne me l’a jamais rendu. J’ai essayé de tourner la page après la débâcle des Volturi, mais aucun homme ne peut faire battre mon cœur comme Sam. Au bout de cinq ans, j’ai laissé tomber. Je suis célibataire depuis.

 

Je n’ai jamais dit à quiconque que j’étais encore amoureuse de Sam après tout ce temps. Le voir presque tous les jours sur la Réserve aurait pu m’empêcher de vivre ma vie. Pourtant, je ne peux quitter ce lieu. L’année que j’ai passée à Seattle, quand j’essayais encore de m’éloigner de… tout, je suppose, fut un enfer. Sam n’était pas physiquement avec moi, mais il hantait mes rêves. Je n’ai jamais pu dormir comme il faut là-bas. Aussitôt que je suis revenue, je me suis sentie mieux ; c’est une sensation qui a grandi avec le temps. Je peux même parler avec Sam ou Emily maintenant sans avoir envie de les frapper ou de les insulter. Je ne voudrais de toute façon pas faire de mal aux grands-parents d’enfants dont j’ai la charge. Ils sont heureux, et j’ai trouvé en moi la capacité d’être heureuse pour eux. Cela ne m’a pris que trente ans.

 

 

 **Alice**

Voilà, c’est parfait. Jasper va adorer. Ce n’est jamais qu’un bouquet de roses rouges entouré de bougies parfumées, mais il est si joli sur la commode de notre chambre. Cette année, pas de sortie pour la Saint-Valentin. Pas de concert, ni de promenade au clair de lune. Rien que nous deux et le parfum des roses. J’ai hâte d’être à ce soir.

 

Quand Jasper revient de la chasse, il n’est pas seul. Je fronce les sourcils. Que fait donc Seth Clearwater avec mon mari ? Puis je crie de joie. Jasper est avec un loup Quileute parce qu’ils peuvent bloquer mon don, de sorte que je n’ai pu voir pas par avance ce qu’il a préparé pour nous. N’est-ce pas mignon de sa part ?

 

 

 **Claire**

Les vagues de l’Océan Pacifique bercent mon âme et la reposent. Je les regarde se jeter sur le rivage encore et encore et encore, dans un mouvement sans fin. Leur chant (sssshhhhhh-plasssshhhh, sssshhhhhh-plasssshhhh, sssshhhhhh-plasssshhhh) est une berceuse qui a le pouvoir de calmer mon esprit troublé.

 

Un vent violent fait danser les feuilles mortes et les brindilles autour de mes pieds. Mais je peux compter sur mes racines pour me tenir en place.

 

Minute par minute, les événements du jour s’estompent de ma mémoire pour laisser place à mes émotions à l’état brut, nues. Elles ne sont plus encombrées par des faits. Une fois que tout ce bric-à-brac mental m’a quittée, je connais la réponse à la révélation de Quil. Elle est aussi évidente que l’oxygène dans mes poumons ou le sang dans mes veines.

 

Bien qu’il ne m’ait pas choisie, je suis à lui, et il est à moi.

 

 

 **Lauren**

Je m’effondre sur le canapé, totalement épuisée. Mes trois énergiques garçons sont <i> _enfin_ </i> au lit. Je les adore, mais ils aiment trop créer le désordre. Aujourd’hui mon aîné s’est fait prendre en train de harasser ce maigrichon gamin de Newton. J’ai dû endurer les jérémiades de Jessica sur les bleus à peine visible que mes fils auraient infligés à son petit Jackson et sur comment je devrais mieux tenir ma « progéniture ». Je ricane. Comme si son enfant était un saint.

 

Tyler me rejoint sur le canapé. Je me blottis contre lui.

 

— Fatiguée, mon amour ?

 

— Épuisée. Robert et Kellan m’ont causé quelques problèmes sur le parking lorsque je suis allée faire les courses. Leurs bêtises m’ont coûté deux heures de temps. J’ai dû courir pour préparer à manger, faire la lessive, le repassage, ranger les chambres…

 

Tyler m’interrompt.

 

— Chut, je comprends. Tu veux un massage ?

 

Il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle j’ai épousé ce gars et lui ai donné trois gosses.

 

— Oui, s’il te plaît.

 

Lorsque nous nous sommes couchés, j’étais si relaxée que je me suis endormie avant même que ma tête touche l’oreiller. Je me suis seulement rendue compte dimanche en m’éveillant que la veille était la Saint-Valentin.

 

 

 

 **Renee**

Phil s’éveille après une nuit sans repos. La pauvre âme n’a pas eu une bonne nuit depuis mon décès quelques mois plus tôt.

 

Aujourd’hui est la Saint-Valentin. Parce que nous nous sommes rencontrés le jour de la Saint-Valentin quarante ans plus tôt, cette date a toujours eu une signification spéciale pour nous. Pour célébrer notre chance d’être ensemble, nous allions sans faute à ce restaurant en bord de mer où il m’a entrevue pour la première fois. Les propriétaires ont changé souvent depuis lors, et la nourriture fut horrible quelques fois, mais c’est là que nous nous sommes rencontrés et que nous revenons religieusement. Puis nous allions marcher au bord de mer. Nous nous embrassions avec la ferveur des adolescents qui découvrent leurs premières amours, et il m’achetait une rose à un vendeur de rue. J’en ai trente-neuf à la maison, soigneusement séchées. Je ne recevrai jamais la quarantième.

 

Mon mari (je ne peux tout de même pas dire « feu mon mari ») se lève. Son regard est déterminé. Aujourd’hui il va tenter de me dire au revoir et de poursuivre sa vie sans crouler sous le poids de la douleur. Il est tellement plus jeune que je ne l’étais. Ce serait injuste qu’il reste prisonnier de notre passé tout aussi glorieux que ce dernier fut.

 

Et ainsi il se rend au restaurant. Seul. La serveuse le reconnaît, tout comme elle reconnaît le chagrin qui enveloppe son client. Elle le laisse manger en paix. Par la suite, il marche sur la plage. Seul. Il jette un œil douloureux et jaloux aux couples qui se promènent. Il achète une rose à un vendeur de rue et reprend la route jusqu’à la maison.

 

Aussitôt que la porte d’entrée se referme sur lui, il serre la rose contre sa poitrine de toutes ses forces. Le sang coule là où les épines ont percé sa peau. Je _sais_ qu’il n’en a cure, même si une grimace déforme ses traits. Tout à coup, il s’affaisse sur les genoux, la rose toujours dans les mains. Des sanglots lui déchirent la poitrine. Des larmes et de la morve coulent sur son visage. Ce que je craignais le plus se déroule devant mes yeux. Phil souffre, et il souffrira probablement jusqu’à ce qu’il quitte ce monde et, peut-être, me rejoigne. Je voudrais apaiser sa douleur, mais je ne peux rien faire. Est-ce l’enfer ?

 

 

 

 **Esmée**

Je reconnais avoir été choquée lorsque Carlisle m’a acheté une île. Il ne m’a pas fallu longtemps pour en comprendre les bénéfices, cependant. Ici pas besoin de se cacher. Nous pouvons faire l’amour dans la mer, nous relaxer sur la plage, nus, voire oublier que nous avons apporté des vêtements. Nous allons jusqu’à donner congé au personnel de service lorsque nous sommes là. C’est pourquoi nous venons sur l’île Esmée à chaque Saint-Valentin depuis dix ans.

 

— A quoi penses-tu ? Carlisle me demande sans cesser de caresser ma hanche.

 

— Tu crois que les enfants peuvent nous imaginer si… libres ?

 

Je ricane. Il rit.

 

— Je pense qu’ils se débrouillent pour limiter leur imagination.

 

Ses mains se font plus insistantes en approchant mon entre-jambe. Je soupire de plaisir.

 

— De toute façon, je préfère réaliser qu’imaginer.

 

 

 

 **Sue**

Harry n’a jamais été du genre à célébrer la Saint-Valentin. Il disait que ce n’était pas une tradition Quileute, et donc nous l’ignorions. Je ne peux dire que cela m’ait manqué. La vie avec Harry était comme la Saint-Valentin tous les jours, même s’il ne me disait qu’il m’aimait que tous les deux ans environ. Mais Harry est parti pour une meilleure place. Du moins je l’espère. Nos enfants sont adultes maintenant. Ils ont quitté la maison et ont leur propre logement, même s’ils passent souvent pour « tirer parti de mes talents culinaires », qu’ils disent. C’est leur façon de montrer qu’ils  n’oublient pas leur vieille mère.

 

Une vieille mère qui a un rendez-vous pour la Saint-Valentin pour la première fois de sa vie.

 

Il vient me chercher dans une demi-heure, mais je suis déjà habillée et prête à partir. J’aime toujours mon Harry, et je l’aimerai toujours, mais je ne laisserai pas passer une seconde chance d’aimer.

 

 

 **Emily**

Sam a cessé de se transformer. Il a cessé depuis que les Cullen ont quitté Forks, emportant avec eux la menace que constituent les vampires. Du coup, il s’est mis à vieillir comme n’importe quel homme. Maintenant, nous avons tous deux les cheveux gris. Cela n’a aucune importance. Nous vieillissons ensemble, _ensemble_ étant le mot à retenir.

 

Je frissonne lorsque je me remémore toutes les occasions au cours desquelles il aurait pu mourir. Ou l’occasion au cours de laquelle j’aurais pu mourir, lorsqu’il s’est mis en colère et s’est transformé en loup devant moi. Je suis si heureuse que tout cela appartienne au passé.

 

Voilà pourquoi je n’ai cure que ce soit la Saint-Valentin ou pas, et pourquoi je ne me suis jamais souciée de cette date. Être avec Sam, en vie et heureuse, entourée de mes enfants et petits-enfants, est toute la célébration que je veux pour notre amour.

 

 

 

 **Bella**

Après qu’Edward ait insisté pendant plusieurs décennies, j’ai finalement accepté qu’il me fasse une surprise sans que je retourne la faveur, mais cette année seulement. J’avais à peine donné mon consentement qu’Edward a réagi comme un enfant excité le matin de Noël. C’était à la fois irritant et adorable. Il m’a promis que j’adorerais ce qu’il avait prévu pour moi. Bizarrement, plus la Saint-Valentin approche, plus je suis impatiente de découvrir ce qu’est ma surprise. J’ignorais que je pouvais être excitée par l’inattendu.

 

Le douze février au soir, Edward gare une Aston Martin V12 devant notre maison. Ces voitures sont considérées « vintage » de nos jours. J’espère qu’il n’a pas l’intention de recréer notre bal de fin d’année au lycée. Il remarque mon expression contrariée.

 

— Quelque chose ne va pas, mon amour ? me demande-t-il anxieusement.

 

— Je ne rejoue pas le bal de fin d’année.

 

Je suis tentée de taper du pied, mais il faudrait réparer le perron.

 

Il ricane.

 

— Non, ne t’inquiète pas. J’ai juste pensé que nous pourrions nous rappeler les bons moments que nous avons vécus ensemble avant notre mariage, avant qu’il devienne impossible de trouver encore ces voitures, dit-il en pointant du doigt l’Aston Martin.

 

En parfait gentleman, il tient ma porte ouverte jusqu’à ce que je sois installée dans la voiture. Je me retiens à grand peine de ne pas lui demander quelle est notre destination. Edward a probablement lu mon envie sur mon visage.

 

— Je ne te dirai pas où nous allons avant d’y arriver.

 

Je décide alors de me relaxer et de savourer le voyage, jusqu’à ce que je me rende compte de la direction dans laquelle nous roulons.

 

— Nous roulons vers le sud ?

 

— Tout à fait.

 

— Mais…

 

Edward m’interrompt :

 

— Pas de mais, mon amour. Je t’ai promis que tu aimerais ma surprise.

 

Je ne peux m’empêcher d’insister :

 

— Mais, Forks est au sud.

 

Il prend ma main dans la sienne.

 

— Nous n’allons pas à Forks à proprement parler, dit-il avec un air mystérieux.

 

Je le crois. Je passe le reste du trajet à réfléchir à ce qu’il peut avoir planifié pour nous. Je suis si perdue dans mes pensées que je remarque à peine qu’il prend un virage dans un chemin non pavé. Lorsqu’il coupe le moteur, je reconnais l’endroit. Oh, comme j’aime cet homme ! Je suis hors de la voiture avant lui. Je danse de joie sans me soucier si j’ai l’air d’un gosse, et je saute dans ses bras. Nous tombons à terre en riant.

 

— Nous allons dans notre clairière, je m’exclame.

 

Il m’offre un grand sourire, heureux que j’apprécie sa surprise.

 

— On court, suggère-t-il.

 

Nous nous mettons en route. Je ne me lasse pas des sensations créées par la course. Le vent sur mon visage est à la fois calmant et grisant. J’ai davantage conscience de mon corps, de sa grâce et de sa vitesse, plus qu’en toute autre occasion. Seul faire l’amour avec Edward peut être meilleur que courir. Eh, notre clairière, Edward et moi, seuls ? Mon corps froid se réchauffe brutalement. Je cours plus vite, mais Edward est toujours devant moi.

 

Lorsque j’arrive dans notre clairière, j’en ai le souffle coupé, ou tout au moins ce que mon corps de vampire peut avoir comme souffle. Elle est encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir. Le soleil émerge discrètement de derrière les nuages, et la grisaille du ciel est soudainement baignée de chaudes nuances de jaune, rouge et orange. L’herbe est d’un vert presque trop vif pour mes yeux, et le tronc nu des arbres est d’une teinte accueillante. Même l’absence de fleurs (la saison est encore trop froide) ainsi que le sol gorgé d’eau ne peuvent venir à bout du sentiment de bonheur que j’associe à cet endroit.

 

Edward désigne le sol de la main.

 

— J’avais prévu une journée romantique, mais je crois que la météo a contrecarré mes plans, dit-il, une grimace pleine de regret sur le visage.

 

Romantique veut dire sexy en langage Edward. S’il pense que la météo va se mettre en travers de tels plans, c’est qu’il me connaît mal. J’espère que mon expression est assez espiègle.

 

— Ce n’est pas comme si le froid pouvait nous atteindre.

 

— Et nos vêtements ?

 

— Quoi, nos vêtements ?

 

— Je suppose qu’il nous faut les enlever.

 

— Nous finirons sales et mouillés de toute façon.

 

— Ne me dis pas que tu n’y as pas pensé.

 

De nulle part, Edward sort des serviettes de bain. Je sens que je vais avoir la meilleure Saint-Valentin de tous les temps.

 

 

 

 __


End file.
